


The Only Exception

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Lisa is telling Mick that Leonard is in prison and what happened between him and his father. Mick knew how his partner is feeling right now and needs comfort. That's why he is following him there to give him what he needs. Because he is the only one who could ever touch him.





	

Mick sat alone in a bar and wanted to take a few drinks. Since he betrayed Leonard and Lisa with the money from the racetrack which they stole together and he left with it alone, he hasn’t heard from anyone yet. And he was wondering if everything was okay. He has done this a lot but Leonard never hated him for it because it doesn’t matter what happened between them they needed each other in so many ways and some people would think they are something like friends. Even if they would never admit that but there was more between them. More than what only a few people know and that they barely show for the rest of the world. Especially because Leonard wasn’t good with feelings and it was the same for the pyromaniac.

He sat on the bar for a while and was staring into his glass of whiskey before someone came over and slapped his head and he start groaning to show that he doesn’t like it. Normally he would start a bar-fight if it was some of the rough guys here. But the person who has slapped him was Lisa, which was probably the only person who could do that to him. “What was that for?” Mick asked and looked at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed that the young woman wasn’t very happy.

“Really? You ask me that question? How often do you want to play that game, Mick? How often do you want to betray us or better my brother again?” Mick doesn’t answer that question and was only drinking his whiskey before he ordered a new one from the barkeeper. “I see you don’t care… You have always a brother for me and Lenny and he ever trusted you. But don’t think you can come to us again! We needed you! But now my brother is in prison!” Lisa said and got up and wanted to go again. But then she could feel a hand on her wrist what let her turn around back to the older man and their eyes met each other. 

“What did you say? He is in prison? What happened?”

Lisa sat down on the barstool next to him again and told Mick the whole story what happened after he left them. She told him everything about her father, that he put a bomb in her and forced Leonard to work with him again until he killed him at the end. “Damn…” was the reaction from Mick and now he felt guilty because of everything that had happened. “It had be me who should’ve killed that bastard…” He said and let the grip around his glass get more stronger that his knuckles goes white. 

“You know that Lenny never wanted this, Mick.” Then she could see how Mick got up because he needed to talk with his partner. “Sure. And how do you want to do this, big guy? You are a wanted man! You can’t walk into Iron Heights like a normal visitor.” 

“No. But I can walk in there like a prisoner!” Mick said and had a smirk on his lips, which Lisa had seen already very often. All the time when the older man was planning something what wasn’t such a good idea and before she could say something he starts with a bar fight which starts with his fists and ends with using his heat-gun.

“Damn, Mick…. You are crazy…” The young woman said more to herself but knew that she has to go or she would end up in prison as well but she watched the show until she could hear the sirens from the police cars. Then she disappeared and hoped that his plan would work.

Leonard was in Iron Heights since a couple days and all the time he was thinking. Even if he hated his father, he was wondering if it was good to kill him. But he knew that if he hadn't stopped him then Lewis probably would kill Lisa. If not this time he had done it another time and only to force Leonard to do what he wanted. At the end he was tired of this shit. But still… he can’t forget it… and he hates sitting around and doing nothing. “So… when do we break out?” came a voice from the door and Leonard got up from his bed. Only to see that it was Mick.

“What the hell are you doing here?” The thief asked and raised an eyebrow. Or the better question was since when did he get here. Because he hasn’t seen him here since he came here. But Leonard was watching how his partner leaned against the bars from the door and he crossed his arms before his chest. “What do you think, boss?” The older man asked and the eyes from both men met each other while Leonard stood up from his bed but he doesn’t come closer to the pyromaniac. That was the reason why Mick took a step in his cell and came closer to the cold-hearted thief.

“I needed to see you, Snart. Lisa told me what happened with you and her and your father…” Mick said while he looked in the serious face from the younger man. “I’m sorry.If I had been there for you both.” But he noticed that Leonard was still hurt even if he tried to hide it. They've known each other for thirty years now and that was the reason why he could see the pain in Leonard's eyes. But he noticed how Leonard took a few steps back until he could feel the wall behind his back.

“You better stop, Mick! I had needed you! But your only thought was the money and how you can betray us!” Leonard said with his cold voice and he gave his partner a cold look too. 

“I know. And I know I made a mistake. I should have been there for you this time. I should have be the one who kicked your father's ass!” Mick said and touched the cheek from Leonard.

This was the time where Leonard couldn’t be mad at Mick anymore. His touch3s always helped him through his hard times and this time too. The heart from the thief starts beating fast again like always when the pyromaniac looked at him like now, touched him and cared for him.He knew where this would lead to, but Leonard needed this right now. He needed the pyromaniac now and he was always there for him. That’s why he started kissing him immediately and the kiss goes wild and very passionate in only a few seconds. He doesn’t care if someone could see them and he could feel that Mick doesn’t care about it either.

Then the older man stopped the kiss and looked into the blue eyes from Leonard before his hand travels down his chest to his bulge in the pants. “Let me be there for you now, boss. Let me show you that everything is fine. And I won’t leave you alone anymore.” He whispers to him before he starts kissing his neck and since it wasn’t the first time he knew exactly where the weakest spot from the younger man was. And he found it very quickly because Leonard made a sound how much he enjoyed it. Then Mick slides his hand in the pants from Leonard and start touching the cock from the other man. “How much I missed it.” He whispered and took the the cock from his partner in his hand to start stroking it.

Out of Leonard'ss mouth came a soft moan before he said: “Fuck… Mick… I missed your hands there…” He said and looked at him before he swallowed because he hasn’t forgotten where they were and who could see them. “We… we shouldn’t do this here…” He added but noticed how Mick drives him crazy with his kisses and the movements on his cock which start growing and he can’t hide anymore how much he needed him.

“I don’t care. I want you, Len. And everyone can see that.” The pyromaniac whispers in his ears and kissed his earlobe before he pulled his pants down and showed let him see how hard he was for him “I don’t think that you want to go outside with this. You know what they would do to you if you would go outside. And I don’t want to share you with someone else.” He whispers before he goes down and start licking over his tip.

“Mick…” came only a soft voice from the lips from the younger man and he closed his eyes. He always loved the things what Mick was doing with him and only he knows his weakness. And how he was enjoying this. Leonard closed his eyes while he could feel the lips from the older man on his cock and how he starts to massage his balls and he could feel how much he wanted the pyromaniac again. “Mick… I need you… now…” He whispers and his heart starts racing. He never changed his mind so quickly like he always did with with Mick when he starts to drive him crazy. And he could see it in Mick's eyes and how he looked at him that he knows it. Then he came back up to him, but the hands still on the cock from the younger man, and he said with a playfully smirk: “Thought you didn’t want it here…” 

“I don’t care anymore, Mick! I need you! I need you now!” He whispers and pulled him in a kiss before his hand disappeared in the pants from the older man and he starts stroking the cock from him.

Only a few seconds later, Mick lifted Leonard up and carried him back to the bed, while he wrapped his arms and legs around the body from him and started kissing him again. And the kiss was very hungry and full of desire and passion. Damn… he needed his partner inside of him. He never needed something more than this. And as Mick put him down on the bed and he looked into his eyes he noticed this. That was the reason why he put a finger on his lips and whispers: “Sh… soon.” Then he gave him a kiss again before he get up and took the prison clothes off and Leonard couldn’t stop looking at the muscles from the other man. He always loved it touching them and he licked over his lips while he sat up and took the rest of his clothed off as well.

Leonard doesn’t knew what it was between them both but he knew that he always needed Mick to comfort him when he doesn’t feel very good, like now. And mostly after there was always something because of his father. The thief knew that Mick was always there for him. Doesn’t matter what happened between them. Then he pulled the older man down to him to start kissing him again. Becoming very impatient because he needed him right now and so bad inside of him. “Please, Mick. I need you now.” He whispers against his lips and noticed how his partner starts smiling. 

“I never saw you that impatient, boss.” Mick said but turned Leonard around before he pushed his buttcheeks a bit aside until he could see his entrance and then started licking over it. This made the thief gasp but Mick knew how much his partner loves this and he moved his tongue for a while there before he put his finger inside of him. 

Leonard closed his eyes as he could feel it. It was the first time where they don’t had lube or soap or something else and he was hoping that Mick won’t hurt him. But how he made him and his finger wet he noticed that his won’t happen. And as the thief could feel a finger inside of his after and the lips from the other male on his back he must bite his lips to not make a sound. Or not too loud even if he made a few sounds that he enjoyed it and that he wanted Mick more and more. And he showed him that while he pushed is hips more and more to his fingers which Mick put inside of him and moved against him. Then he could feel how Mick slapped his buttcheeks and he couldn’t stop it but a moan came out of his mouth which goes louder as the older man started to bite him playfully and drives him crazy.

Then the thief couldn’t wait anymore and wanted to feel Mick inside of him. That was the reason why he got up and on his knees and turned around to pull his partner in a deep and passionate kiss while his hands ran over the burned skin and muscles from his body down to the cock from the other man and he started to stroke it while Mick was doing the same. But then he took him and pull him on the bed with him. Leonard knew that maybe someone could see them but he doesn’t care right now. He was only hoping that everyone will stay on the prison yard and won’t disturb them. Then Leonard sat down on the hips from the older man and the eyes from the both met each other.

Then Leonard made the cock from Mick wet with his spit and his hearts starts racing as he got up a bit and took it in his hand and leads it into him. Slowly because it was hurting but he tried to ignore it. “Fuck, Mick… you are so big… But do you know how much I need this right now.” 

“And I need you, boss!” Mick whispers and pull him in a deep and passionate kiss after the whole length from his cock was inside of Leonard and then he started to move it inside of him what let Leonard moan a bit in the kiss. Then he stopped it and sat up and put his hands on the chest from Mick as he start moving a bit up and down. And he felt the pleasure already which drives him crazy and what he really needed. “Yes… that’s it. Your cock is the best, Mick!” Leonard said before he start moaning and speeding a big up while he was hearing how the pyromaniac starts to moan as well. And both liked it while the hands from Mick stroke over the legs from Leonard and up on his body, stroking his chest while Leonard doesn’t stop bouncing up and down on his partner. And his own cock moves as well and then he could feel how Mick took it into his hand and starts to rub it while he starts to move against him.

Mick was watching Leonard a while how he was bouncing up and down on him and the moanings from both men goes louder and louder. Then the pyromaniac sat up and wrapped his arms around his partner before he starts kissing him while both doesn’t stop moving against each other and Mick started to bump harder and faster in Leonard and his cock meet all the time his sensitive spot what let the thief almost start screaming. Screaming because of the pleasure which goes through his body and what let drive him crazy. Leonard had sex with a lot of people before but only Mick could please him and let him feel what he felt right now. “Fuck! Mick!” Leonard said and the pyromaniac started to lick and suck on his neck and shoulders while he doesn’t stop doing this. “Cum for me, Snart!” He whispered to him and speed up his movements until Leonard reached his high and spread his sperm on the chest and stomach from Mick while his partner reached his high as well and spread his sperm into the after from the thief. And both men let out the pleasure and had totally forgotten where they were or that someone could hear them.

Then both fell on the bed and their eyes were closed while they tried to catch their breath. Leonard can’t tell how great it was but he knew it was the best sex in his life. And he wanted that more often from his partner. “Can you tell me something, Mick?” Leonard asked while he had his head on the chest from his partner and he was listening to his heartbeat which went still fast. And he gets a grumble as an answer what let the younger man appear a smile on his face. But he raise his head to look into the brown eyes from Mick. “What are you doing here?” 

“The question is… what are you doing here, boss?” Asked Mick with a big grin on his face but he got only an eyeroll as answer that Leonard doesn’t want to play such a game right now. That was the reason why the pyromaniac got serious again and he add: “Your sister told me what happened. And I had somehow a feeling that you would need me. Was I wrong?” Mick raised an eyebrow because he noticed that Leonard got up and sat on the edge of the bed and the pyromaniac sat up as well and started to kiss his shoulders. “You should have let me kill him a long time ago, Len.”

Leonard noticed that Mick used this kind of name for the first time and it let go a shudder through his body. It wasn’t the first time that Mick is showing his other side from him and being so nice and wonderful for him but he never called him Len before. But he doesn’t want to think about it right now and shook with his head. “You know that it had be very wrong, Mick. You know that. And actually I thought he would never come back.”

“He always came back before and let you feel like a piece of shit. I can always remember how tense you were and how much you needed someone to comfort you. But you never wanted that I kill him. Besides… he doesn’t approve that with us…”

Leonard shook only with his head. He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Mick… stop it. It belongs to the past now. I haven’t planned to kill my father.” He said and sound a bit sad. But only because he doesn’t want to think about his past and what he did to him all the time. Things what should get him stronger, his words. But they only hurt him and let happen that he doesn’t trust very much people in his life anymore. That he doesn’t like physical contact. But then he took a deep breath and he looked into the dark eyes from his partner. “Can we just lay here and don’t think about it anymore? Please? I just want to enjoy the time with you…” He bites his lips and looks to the ground. Leonard never told about his feelings and he was afraid that Mick wouldn’t feel the same for him or would just go away. But this doesn’t happen and the older man pull Leonard back in his arms and started to kiss him.

“I’m not going anywhere, boss. I was on your side since thirty years and I won’t to change it now.” Mick said with a smile on his face while he was watching in the ice-blue eyes from his partner. He would be only more happy if Leonard let help him with his past and the thing which hurt him. But then he had something in his mind. “What is it between us, Len? Am I only someone who is distracting you when you feel bad?” Leonard hasn’t expected this question and needed to think about it for a few seconds. In this meantime he was stroking the chest from his partner. Of course he was always more for him. “I think… I love you, Mick.” His voice was only a whisper and he couldn’t look at the other male because he was afraid of his reaction because of this. But he hadn’t admit this feelings for too long and now… it was time that he let it out because Mick could always make his day better when shit goes down.

And as his partner got up a bit, took his chin to raise his head and then feel his lips on his own one he could feel that this kiss was different and that let his heart beat faster. “I love you too, Snart.” Came the answer out of the mouth from his partner what let him smile and he forgot now where they are.


End file.
